Percy's Sexy Choice
by RealLifePercy
Summary: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. Lots of Lemons and Sex. Not for children. Polls open now!
1. Annabeth

Percy Jackson Harem with Love

AU: This is my first shot at writing lemons so be gentle with your flames. They are 16 and don't really age due to the possible awkwardness that might go on at age 12, 13, etc. Also, HE DOESN'T HAVE A FREAKING 10-14in dick! Only people that take erection enhancer pills and animals have that big of dicks!

About: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. (Go ahead and vote on that.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Wish I did though.

Chapter 1: The Nurse (Annabeth)

Percy struggled to keep his eyes open. His latest encounter with the Minotaur had left him weak. He noticed a girl about his age sitting next to him. She was holding a plate of what looked like bread squares and chocolate pudding. There was also a glass of apple juice looking liquid with a blue straw on the bedside table. He struggled to try and say something but all that came out was a mumbled groan.

"Easy there buddy. You've been hurt bad. You need to eat and then rest. What's your name?" said the girl, "My name is Annabeth and you look like you've been through hell! Can you sit up?"

"Percy, and yeah, I think I can manage that." replied Percy, regaining his senses.

"Good, does any part of your body feel like it won't function correctly? Like your spine or eyes perhaps?" Annabeth said. Percy's eye finally cleared and realized that the 16 year old girl in front of him looked exactly like the girl in his wet dreams! Thinking of the dreams he began to get an erection. His erection pressed against his jeans as tight as possible. He tried to cover it up with the hospital blankets, but when he looked up he saw her smirking.

"At least we know that functions correctly!" she winked. "This needs to be taken care of correctly don't you think?" At those words she reached down and rubbed the erection. "How about you eat later? I think there are more PRESSING matters at HAND." She giggled at her pun and blushed. She stood up, got on the bed, and straddled his erection. She began to grind her ass into his crotch which resulted in a very loud moan from Percy.

"You like that don't you, Percy? You like me grinding your cock with my ass." Percy grabbed her ass and groaned.

"Stop teasing me! Are we going to do it or talk?" asked Percy with a daring glint in his eyes.

"Fine, fine let's get to it" she replied.

While still straddling him she took off her orange Camp Half-Blood standard T-shirt. Her lacy silver C-cup bra was magnificent on her. Annabeth teasingly played with her bra straps, causing Percy to lunge forward and remove her bra. Her C-cup breasts were perfect. The way they bounced when she went up after grinding him. They were beautiful. Annabeth leaned down and took Percy's shirt off. She admired the well-toned physical body that caused him to be able to defeat the Minotaur. She traced his muscles and admired the way his eye's color beautifully matched the sea.

'I think I know which cabin he belongs in.' Annabeth thought licking her lips, 'No one to bother him in a one-person cabin.'

Meanwhile, she stood up and shook her relatively small but round ass at Percy. It jiggled beautifully. She began to tease him and lick her lips. She continued this action for a while then crawled her way to Percy's jean button. She removed his pants and Percy was now left in his blue plaid boxers. The erection was straining against his boxers, pleading to be released. Annabeth looked at the big erection and smiled. She pulled his boxers down to release Percy's 7in member. She giggled and began to stroke it. Percy meanwhile had been enjoying the show. Annabeth's beautiful body was something he could get used to. He had a sneaking suspicion that he would.

Annabeth watched Percy's reaction as she stroked his fully harden cock up and down, up and down. Percy moaned at these movements of his cock. Annabeth teasingly licked the head of his dick and Percy loved it. She slowly began to engulf more and more of his dick, getting used to the feeling of a cock sliding down her throat. Annabeth would never admit it but she loved the taste and feeling of a nice hard dick going down her throat. She began to deep throat him and massage his balls. Percy moaned and groaned and put his hand on the back of her head.

"I'm cumming!" Percy yelled and Annabeth sped up with her deep throating heaven. Percy forced her head down all the way and came 3 bursts of thick hot cum down her throat and in her mouth. Percy sighed and fell back down on his pillow.

"Oh, you aren't done yet," said Annabeth as she took off her jeans and let Percy admire her matching silver lace panties.

She took off her panties and threw them at Percy. She leaned over him and looked at Percy in the eyes. They seemed to say, 'only if you're sure.' Annabeth was sure and she definitely wasn't a virgin so she aimed the cock in her pussy and thrust downward onto his hardened member. She was so tight like she'd never been fucked before.

Annabeth started slow but slowly began to pick up speed. Percy grabbed her hips and began to thrust in rhythm with her. The sound of flesh smacking flesh was heard as well as their moans of pleasure. Percy began to play with Annabeth's breasts, sucking them and kneading them with care. Percy made out with Annabeth occasionally giving her a small nibble on the ear or a passionate kiss on her neck. Percy, deciding to take charge, flipped them over and began to thrust deep and hard into her pussy.

"YES PERCY! OH FUCK YES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER!" Annabeth screamed. She orgasmed and came but Percy wasn't finished. He fucked her harder and harder, faster and faster, watching her breasts bounce with every thrust. He loved the way she rolled her eyes as she orgasmed and saw her do this several more times.

"YEAH BABY! FUCK ME GOOD PERCY! KEEP GOING DON'T STOP!" Annabeth screamed throughout her orgasms. Percy pounded on, fucking her to near exhaustion until he was ready to cum. Percy, nearing climax, pulled out and stuck his dick down her throat and came with 3 blasts of cum straight down her throat.

He pulled out and began to put his clothes back on, for fear of someone coming in. Annabeth did the same and gave Percy his food. They smiled at each other and agreed that wouldn't be the last time they did that. This was their little secret.

A/N: Please review. Next Chapter will be Clarisse la Rue. There is a poll going! Vote now!


	2. Clarisse

Percy Jackson Harem with Love

AU: This Chapter is about Clarisse. Please vote on who next and I will try to update ASAP, but unforeseen problems may occur. I am sorry about this chapter taking so long, I didn't save it the first time so I had to redo it. By the way, your comments/suggestions are very appreciated.

About: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. (Go ahead and vote on that.)

Summary of Chapter: Clarisse 'bullies' Percy. (somehow and somewhere different)

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Really wish I did though.

Chapter 2: The Bully (Clarisse)

After recovering, Percy was introduced to the camp. He was told about the Greek gods and their powers, etc. Afterwards, they arrived at the bathrooms. Unknowingly, Clarisse had heard about a new kid and was ready to kill for some fresh MEAT. Annabeth had promised to let Clarisse have the next kid in return for her sex tape not to be revealed to anyone and everyone. She strolled up behind the duo and grabbed Percy.

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Percy, ready to fight.

"Nice try punk, but I've faced bigger!" replied Clarisse.

Percy looked back only to see trees and forest and Annabeth nowhere in sight.

'Great,' Percy thought, 'all alone against this bully. She's probably going to torture me in some sort of ritual. Stupid Greeks.' They reached a clearing and Clarisse set Percy against a tree.

"You move, scream, or even fight back and you'll never see those precious balls again! Got it?" Clarisse threatened. Percy nodded.

"Good, then this will go smoothly." She stepped back and admired her prize. 'This? All mine? Great!' she thought and licked her lips. She stepped forward and took Percy's shirt off.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

"Shut it twerp and what did I say about talking?!" Clarisse growled. She took a moment to admire Percy's well-formed muscles. She was going to love this. She looked Percy in the eyes and fell in love. His eyes were so beautiful that there was no way even that even SHE wanted harm him. Luckily this wouldn't hurt him.

She took off her blood red tank top and let Percy admire her D-cup black lacey bra with spear patterns. They were custom made for daughters of Ares from Aphrodite when she fell in love with Ares. Clarisse looked at Percy's growing bulge and smirked. 'This will be fun!' she thought. She took off her bra and let her D-cup breasts breath. Percy admired them and started sucking on her nipples. Clarisse moaned in pleasure and took off Percy's jeans. Percy stopped playing with her tits and kissed her on the sweet spot on her neck. 'Oh yeah! This will definitely be good!' she thought. They made out for a while when Clarisse went down to his boxers. Percy removed them and watched as Clarisse licked her palm and started giving him a hand job. Percy moaned as the unusually soft hands of his would-be nemesis stroked his cock. What surprised him even more was that she stuck his dick in between her tits. She began to move her jugs up and down emitting many more moans from Percy. She began sucking the head that popped out between her breasts. She loved playing with this 7in dick that was all hers.

This continued for several more minutes until Percy yelled, "I'M CUMMING!" and Clarisse deep throated his member in all its entirety and let the burst of cum reside in her mouth. It was too much for her and she let some spill onto her breasts.

After Percy pulled out she seductively wiped up the cum on her tits and ate it up. By the time she was done, Percy was hard again and ready to fuck. Clarisse stood up and removed her jeans and matching black lace panties with spear designs, custom made. She laid on the grass and gave Percy a come-hither look. Percy didn't have to be told twice as he thrusted into Clarisse's tight pussy. He didn't move for a while until she nodded. Then, Percy began to fuck her. He fucked her nice and rough and Clarisse loved it. She loved the feeling of his big cock thrusting in and out of her pussy and the many orgasms that came.

"YES BABY! FUCK ME, FUCK ME GOOD! TEACH MY PUSSY A LESSON! MY PUSSY'S BEEN NAUGHTY PERCY! TEACH IT GOOD!" Clarisse screamed into the woods. Percy fucked her harder and faster and admired her bouncing tits and grabbed them and sucked on them. He loved the tightness of this girl. He could get used to this.

Nearing his orgasm he yelled, "I'M CUMMING!"

"CUM IN ME PERCY! I'M PROTECTED!" Clarisse responded. Percy did one last final thrust and buried himself into her pussy. He pulled out ready to go again and they did. Up against a tree they thrusted against each other and Percy slapped her naughty ass. He loved the way her ass jiggled and got the perfect shade of red each and every time. Percy imagined what they'd look like in yoga pants and came in her pussy.

They fucked with Clarisse on her hands and knees with Percy kneeling behind (Doggie) with more slapping of her gloriously juicy ass. They fucked with Percy lying down and Clarisse riding him (Cowgirl) and Percy just thrust his hips and played with her tits. That was the last one. They put their clothes on and Percy said, "Let's do this again, but next time just ask."

Clarisse agreed and said, "And you get to keep your balls". Then they went to their respective cabins.

A/N: Please review. Next Chapter will be Silena Beauregard. There is a poll going! Vote now!


	3. Silena

Percy Jackson Harem with Love

A/N: This Chapter is about Silena. Please vote on who next and I will try to update ASAP, but unforeseen problems may occur. By the way, your comments/suggestions are very appreciated. Next chapter will be a suggestion, different than anything I've ever thought of, and goes along with the book.

About: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. (Go ahead and vote on that.)

Summary of Chapter: A cabin inspection gone 'a little' off track.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Wish I did though.

Chapter 3: The Inspector ( _Silena Beauregard_ )

Percy's POV

I woke up from my deep sleep after fucking with Annabeth last night. I looked at the clock. 10:15! 'Crap!' I thought as I scrambled up to put on clothes and clean my cabin. It was time for the cabin inspections and I wasn't even dressed! I put on my boxers, pulled on my jeans, shoved on a shirt, and ran around the room cleaning up my candy wrappers and clothes like no body's business. I looked like a blur as I sprinted back and forth cleaning.

I stopped to look at the time and realized that the cabin inspector, Silena, was standing in the doorway. She was smirking and closed the door behind her as she walked in. She looked around the room and giggled.

"You clean up quickly don't you, Percy?" she said. "I walked in earlier, noticed your messy room, and also noticed you look so beautiful when you sleep." She blushed.

"Well, I'm not quite finished cleaning. Wanna come back tomorrow?" I asked.

"Nice try Percy, but I have to put a score for your cabin," she said.

"What if I convince you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow seductively.

"Well, then what kind of convincing?" Silena asked, playing along.

"How about some HARD convincing?" I asked.

"I could live that," Silena replied seductively playing with her hot, tight pink tank-top. She stalked toward me shaking her perfect hips. When she reached me she wrapped her arms around me and kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back with more force and licked her lower lip, begging for entrance to her luscious mouth. She complied and our tongues wrestled for dominance and I easily won, but played along anyway.

We separated mouths and I took off my shirt. She admired my muscles and traced my muscles and kissed them. She worshiped my body and took off her tank-top and backed up to let me observe her nude DD breasts. I stepped forward, picked her up, and placed her on my bed and kissed her neck passionately leaving a love bite on her neck. She moaned into my ear and thrust her hips into my crotch. I moaned as well and thrust my crotch in between her legs. She smiled and flipped us over leaving me underneath her. She giggled and pulled my boxers and jeans down, revealing my 7in dick. She smiled and stroked my dick. I moaned and stopped her. I lifted her up and removed her jeans, noticing that she decided to commando today.

She giggled and said, "I like to go pantie less when there are a lot of other campers around. Males obviously." I smirked and spread her legs. I admired her magnificent pussy and rubbed her clitoris with my thumb. She moaned and ran her hands through my hair. I leaned forward and started licking her folds, earning me several very loud moans. I lapped up all her seeping juices and they tasted like cinnamon and sugar. I loved her taste and I gently played with her clit and inserted a finger. She screamed and roughly grabbed my hair. I inserted two more fingers, earning her screams of pleasure. I pumped my 3 fingers in and out, getting her to moan and scream my name louder. I rapidly pushed my fingers in and out.

"FUCK ME PERCY! LICK MY PUSSY JUICES! MAKE LOVE TO MY PUSSY PERCY!" she screamed into my pillow in order to quiet herself. I smirked and pushed my fingers faster and faster. She screamed and came all over my hand. I licked it up, savoring the cinnamon and sugary goodness. I looked up at her to see her beaming at me.

"I guess it's my turn to say thank you," Silena said getting up and rubbing her giant ass all over my hard cock. I moaned and grabbed her tits. I kneaded them nice and good. She moaned into my ear, still grinding against my cock. I turned her around and sucked on her tits. I played with her sensitive nipples and rolled them in between my fingers.

"This is supposed to be me thanking you!" Silena said, gasping for breath. She pulled my hands to her long black glossy hair and went down to cock level. She breathed on my dick, earning a shudder from me. She licked my balls, taking one in her mouth and sucking. She switched balls and stroked my shaft with her hands. She went from my balls to my shaft, licking up and down, giving me throes of pleasure and I gripped her hair, forcing her to suck my tip. I rubbed the underside of my shaft against her cheek, earning me a very sexy look from Silena. She took her DD tits and wrapped them around my dick. What didn't get enveloped in her beautiful jugs got swallowed by her magnificently tight throat. She bobbed her head up and down, moving in time with her breasts. I groaned and wrapped my hands around her hair, just to show my dominance. She dropped her breasts and started deep-throating my entire shaft. I almost came then and there in her tight, hot throat, but she started bobbing up and down making me groan uncontrollably. She started to hum, giving me yet another reason to moan. With my hands in her hair I forced her tight throat down my shaft faster and faster. I face fucked her throat and she took the brute force like a pro.

"I'M CUMMING!" I yelled and forced my whole cock down her throat and shot off my load. She tried to swallow all of it, but some of it spilled out down her chin and fell onto her breasts. She stroked my cock and used my hardened dick to wiped up the cum. She then took my cum covered cock and sucked the cum off. She took it out of her mouth, and went to lay on the bed.

She went on her hands and knees, looking back at me. She shook her big ass and moaned. I walked over to her and kneeled behind her. I rubbed my tip against her pussy, earning a loud moan from her. I removed it and did it again.

"S-s-st-op p-pl-aying, P-per-rcy!" she growled at me. She glared at me threateningly and I complied. I thrust into her sweet, hot, and tight pussy. She moaned and we didn't move until she nodded. I thrust in and out slowly at first, letting her get used to me. She threw her head back and I grabbed her beautiful black hair. I sped up and slapped her ass, jiggling it perfectly and giving it a nice shade of red. I thrust in and out, slapping her ass, and pulled her hair back. The walls of her pussy contracted on my dick, making me fuck her harder.

"YES! FUCK ME PERCY! TEACH MY REAR AND PUSSY A LESSON! I NEED A LESSON PERCY! TEACH IT TO ME HARDER!" Silena screamed as I pounded into her tight pussy. I fucked her to several orgasms and each time she would curl her toes. It was really cute. We fucked like this for several more minutes and I noticed a few more times her orgasm signs. After I realized she was close I pulled out.

"What the fuck was that Percy?" she growled. I flipped her over and thrusted back in. I sped up right away this time, getting her back to orgasm.I loved the way her tits bounced up and down with every thrust. I grabbed her tits and played with her nipples. She couldn't look at me due to all the pleasure making her eyes roll up into her head. I played with her tits until I was close. I thrusted faster and faster and as I was going over the edge I pulled out and thrusted my cumming cock down her throat. She coughed and sputtered, not realizing what I was doing.

After I pulled my softened cock out I looked at Silena. She was laying on my bed, unconscious. I laid my blanket over her hot, beautiful naked body and put my clothes on. I grabbed her clipboard and gave myself a perfect score. I agreed that that wouldn't be the last time I fucked her. I quietly walked out of the cabin, sneakily closing the door behind me. I then headed to my last lunch before my quest.

A/N: I will try to give a chapter every week at least. I am also trying to go through the books quickly and in this there is no Heroes of Olympus. There are the romans, but no chapters with any recognition of the original story. And next chapter will be surprising. Please review. There is a poll going! Vote now! Next is ?


	4. Who?

Percy Jackson Harem with Love

A/N: This Chapter is about ?. Please vote on who next and I will try to update ASAP, but unforeseen problems may occur. By the way, your comments/suggestions are very appreciated. I also try to make at least 1 pun/bad pun every chapter. It's my signature. By the way, HAPPY HALLOWEEN, REFORMATION DAY, ALL SAINT'S DAY, AND DAY OF THE DEAD!

About: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. (Go ahead and vote on that.)

Summary of Chapter: A 'rest stop' for the gang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Wish I did though.

Chapter 4: The Beauty (?)

Percy woke up from the food Aunty Em had given him. He struggled to regain his senses and looked at his surroundings. He attempted to get up, but realized he was fully nude, in a random bed, and chained with celestial bronze chains, eagle spread, to the bed posts. He panicked and struggled against his bonds.

"It's no use. The chains won't break no matter what you do to them," came Medusa's voice from the shadows.

"What do you want?" Percy yelled into the darkness, frighten of what was there.

"I have a proposition for you," she replied, "If you satisfy me and all my desires I will allow you and your friends to leave peacefully with full stomachs and supplies. I haven't been fucked for centuries. The best I could get was ROCK HARD statues, but I had to make sure that they were aroused before I killed them. But you don't care. You just want to get this over with."

"Yes, just hurry up!" Percy mumbled.

"Ok, just close your eyes real quick, I'll cover my eyes with some sunglasses. They'll wrap around my head so my eyes and hair don't hurt you," she said. Percy shut his eyes nice and tight and listened as Medusa went walked into the room. He heard the slight hissing of her snake hair and hoped that they wouldn't be a problem even with them retained a bit.

Finally, Medusa reached Percy and rubbed against his body. Percy opened his eyes and looked Medusa's nude body up and down thoroughly. She had a dark green tint to her skin, and her C-cup breasts seemed to rise and fall very sexily as she breathed. She noticed Percy checking her out and turned around. It was then he noticed that she had a KILLER ass. It was large and very round, with tiny hips. Percy's semi-erect dick became fully hard while looking at it.

She turned around to see his erect cock. She smiled and put it between her ass cheeks, hot-dogging with his cock. She moaned at the feeling. Suddenly a great flash of black appeared, blinding everyone. A few sword swings were heard, a short scream, and a snap of someone's fingers. Percy fell unconscious.

Percy awoke in a very girly room. Hot pink walls, soft purple carpets, and a few golden colored doors. One door was slightly ajar and rushing water could be heard from it. Percy rubbed his wrists where the shackles had been and walked forward, creeping towards the ajar door. He was still stark naked but was ready to run.

He peeked into through the door and saw a sight that wouldn't ever be forgotten. Sitting on the edge of the tub where the water was pouring from was Aphrodite, stark naked as well, and washing a sword splattered with monster guts. Percy couldn't tear his eyes away from this beautiful sight before him. She had hair that shifted colors, but eventually settled as dirty blonde. Her breasts seemed to shrink from their DDD-cups to just a D-cup. Her ass hung over the edge of the tub and seemed to stay the same. Her ass was large, firm looking (and was), and had the perfect tone. Aphrodite's skin seemed to have a light tan with absolutely no tan lines. She was turning into the perfect looking wife for Percy.

Aphrodite seemed to notice these changes and looked around at Percy staring at her through the crack in the door. Percy blushed and tried to turn, but Aphrodite's powers held him in place. He watched as Aphrodite admired his well-toned muscles and physique. His hard member also seemed to excite her as she smiled.

"I think you're ready to thank your rescuer," she said as she turned off the water and walked toward Percy. Percy was now able to move and followed Aphrodite to the bed. She pushed Percy onto the bed's edge and knelt down in front of him, licking her lips. She stroked his nice hard cock and fondled his balls and Percy groaned. She added her breasts to the equation and Percy moaned even louder. He loved the way her tits were the perfect size for his dick. He loved the way she stared at him, making him feel like a full-fledged god. Aphrodite added her mouth to the equation and hummed. Percy moaned loudly as she bobbled her head up and down his dick. Percy took her breasts away and fondled them. She went deeper and hummed more with his full length, playing with his balls. Percy moaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair, making her go faster and deeper.

"I'M CUMMING!" Percy yelled as he shoved Aphrodite's head all the way down and shot his cum down her throat. She swallowed it all and smiled.

"It tasted like sea food," she said as she stood up, "I want more!" She climbed up onto the bed and laid on her back. She giggled as Percy kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly making her way up to her pussy. He lapped up the leaking juices falling from her pussy. He attentively licked her pussy lips, earning a shudder and a moan from Aphrodite. He rubbed her clitoris and Aphrodite grabbed his head and forced him to eat her out. He complied and dug his tongue deep into her vagina. Aphrodite moaned and played with her breasts, pinching and sucking her nipples as Percy's tongue did its magic. Percy stopped eating her out and inserted a finger. He inserted another and started fingering her nice and easy like. He inserted 2 more and began to rub her clit with his thumb faster and faster. Aphrodite moaned and shuddered as she yelled, "I'M CUMMING PERCY! EAT MY CUM!" She came in his hand and Percy licked it up gratefully.

Aphrodite blew her hair out of her face as she got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass at Percy, who was grinning like a child on his birthday. He stroked his cock a few times, then thrust into her waiting, wet snatch. She screamed her lungs out as he started to pound her pussy right away. She was very tight and was screaming his name repeatedly.

"FUCK ME PERCY! TREAT ME LIKE A WHORE! I'M YOUR SLUT PERCY! ONLY YOURS!" Aphrodite yelled as she came. Percy slapped her ass and watched it jiggle. It turned a nice shade of red and Percy continued slap Aphrodite's ass giving her a pleasurable stinging sensation. He watched and listened as his balls slapped her flesh, making a satisfying slap sound. Nearing his orgasm, Percy sped up and furiously pounded her pussy harder and harder and leaned on her and fondled her tits. Aphrodite moaned and came again, clenching her pussy muscles making Percy cum deep inside her.

They rolled onto their backs, exhausted. They looked at each other and agreed that this would happen again, but under different circumstances.

A/N: Polls are open! Please review! Next is Hazel!


	5. Hazel

Percy Jackson Harem with Love

A/N: This Chapter is about Hazel. Please vote on who next and I will try to update ASAP, but unforeseen problems may occur. By the way, your comments/suggestions are very appreciated. I also try to make at least 1 pun/bad pun every chapter. It's my signature. By the way, sorry this took so long.

About: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. (Go ahead and vote on that.)

A/N: Sorry about this chapter taking so long guys. I've been in the hospital and in and out of consciousness for a while now and haven't really had time (or the energy) to finish this, so sorry.

Summary of Chapter: A casino's happiest moments.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Wish I did though.

Chapter 5: The Roommate (Hazel)

Percy walked into the room looking at his living arrangements. It wasn't bad with the awesome furniture placed in the perfect spots, and the second floor's hot tub. It had one bedroom which was surprising since he was told he would be sharing the room with someone. He'd sleep on the large sofa; he decided. He placed his bag in the corner and sat on the large sofa, clicking on the TV. The news wasn't on, which was surprising, but Percy shrugged it off and started watching a random channel.

After a while, Percy heard the door open. He turned off the TV and jumped up to greet them. He thought he would get to know them since it was just a rest and relaxation night. Just one night. He walked to his roommate and was surprised to find out that his roommate was a GIRL! She had long, curly, light brown hair with creamy dark brown skin. Her eyes were a beautiful color of 14 carat gold. Her eyes didn't make Percy want money, but he wanted to curl up in a nice place with her at his side. She wore a dark blue hoodie, with light blue jeans that shaped her tiny, luscious ass. He hid his confusion and greeted her warmly.

"Hi, I'm Percy."

"Hi, my name's Hazel." The girl answered. "I didn't realize that I would be staying with a boy. No offense."

"None taken, I'm a little surprised myself. There's only one bedroom, but I can sleep on the couch."

"Oh, that's very nice of you," she said.

"It's no problem. Wanna watch TV?" Percy asked.

"Sure, what's on?"

"Not sure, I just started watching this show about a 'psychic detective'. (A/N: That's the TV show called Psych. Check it out, it's funny and intriguing.)

"Well, let's see!" They walked over to the large sofa and sat down. They switched on the TV and continued watching Psych. It was about the main character's friend, Gus, walking into the bank and the bank getting robbed and turned into a hostage situation. (A/N: It's called 'Gus Walks into A Bank'. It is in season 3 episode 8) Hazel's hand creeped ever so slowly towards Percy's. Percy noticed this fact and slowly crept his hand toward hers also. She blushed as she noticed his hand coming towards hers. When they reached they grasped each other's hand lovingly. For the time being no one moved.

Then Percy, being the man and leader that he was, stood up and took her to the bedroom. He laid her small, fragile body across the bed as he pulled her jeans down. She squirmed at his cold hands touching her warm body. He smiled and after taking her jeans off and noticed her tan panties. Percy took off his shirt in return. Hazel admired his amazing physique and became wet at the sight. He took off her dark blue hoodie to reveal a light brown t-shirt. She blushed again, sat up, and removed her t-shirt.

Hazel wore nothing underneath, letting Percy admire her B-cup breasts and hard, dark nipples. He only looked for a second as he latched his mouth onto her mouth. She moaned into his moan, opening her mouth to his. He let his tongue in as their tongues wrestled for dominance. They played this game for several minutes before Hazel broke the kiss for real air. She breathed heavily as Percy took off his jeans and boxers in one swift motion. She gasped in awe as his member shot out. Percy stroked his dick a few times to get it at full mast. Hazel got on her knees as she licked his long shaft. He sat on the bed as she worked her MAGIC. She suckled his balls and stroked his pulsing cock. She then fondled his balls and stroked his dick, emitting more and more moans from Percy. She lowered her mouth around the top of the head of his dick, breathing deeply onto it, making Percy shudder in pleasure from the warm exhale and the cold inhale. She lowered her mouth around it, licking and sucking the head. Percy moaned louder and pushed her head down farther. Percy pushed her head up and down faster and faster. He moaned louder and louder as he neared his orgasm. He yelled her name and shot his cum down her throat. She gagged, making Percy let go. She took his cock out of her mouth and caught her breath.

"How about we try something new?" Percy suggested.

"Sure, and by the way, this is only going to be my second time," Hazel replied.

Percy smirked and kissed her neck and fondled her breasts passionately as he made her more comfortable. Hazel's gasps were heard, echoing through the large room. Percy lowered her onto the bed, pulling off her soaked tan panties. Percy lowered his face to her soaping pussy and started to vigorously lick her clit and finger her with 2 fingers. He felt her walls spreading around his fingers, loosening her up. Hazel had clearly never felt like this before as she was already gasping for breath. She screamed Percy's name as she came all over his fingers and face. Percy lapped up the juices and stood up.

Percy got on the bed and arranged the so that they laid in the missionary position and Percy prepared to enter. He swiftly entered, in one quick thrust movement. She yelped in pain and after a few moments of her silent groans of pain, Hazel nodded. Percy acknowledged her nod and started slowly moving back and forth. Her pussy walls clenched around his cock, giving each of them more pleasure. He began thrusting faster and faster, until the slapping of his balls against her ass was constantly heard. They moaned with each other, each getting closer and closer to orgasm. Hazel came first, squirting all over Percy and the bed. Percy reached his orgasm in reply to Hazel's tight walls clenching harder due to her orgasm. He pulled out and thrust into her mouth. She groggily jumped a little in her after-orgasm state and swallowed the several bursts of cum going down her throat.

Hazel quickly fell asleep on the bed full of cum and Percy rolled her out of the cum puddle and laid her on her stomach. He rubbed her tiny luscious ass and slapped it a few times. He pulled the blanket up to her neck and kissed her good night. He found blankets and pillows in the closet and went to lay down on the couch.

A/N: Please, read and review! Polls are open now! Piper is next!


	6. Piper

Percy Jackson Harem with Love

A/N: This Chapter is about Piper. Please vote on who next and I will try to update ASAP, but unforeseen problems may occur. By the way, your comments/suggestions are very appreciated. By the way, sorry this took so long, I had some writer's block.

About: Percy goes along on his adventures and makes many lovers. Some of which he revisits. He ultimately will have to choose the girl that he will spend the rest of his life with. (Go ahead and vote on that.)

Summary of Chapter: What kind of restaurant?!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Wish I did though.

Chapter 6: The Waitress (Piper)

Percy POV

I decided to stop by the restaurant of my hotel as a quick meal might calm my nerves before I had to return the Lightning Bolt to Zeus and the Council. It was a relatively fancy restaurant, but they gave me a table saying, 'A customer is a customer.' I was placed in the corner booth, which had more spacing than I needed. It was able to fit at least about 4 of me. I sat down and looked admired the fanciness of the table. Long frilly white table-cloths, polished silver-compound silverware, black square napkins folded into triangles, a yellow lit candle with a golden holder in the center. I hoped the magical backpack from Ares had enough money for this, he said it would have what I needed, whether it was money, food, whatever…

I took my black leather-bound menu and looked over the overwhelming list of choice drinks and special meals. I didn't even notice the beautiful waitress standing at my table for several minutes until she spoke up.

"Would you like something to drink?" the waitress asked politely.

"Um, yes, I'd just like a blue Coca-Cola, no ice," I replied. She nodded, slightly confused. That was when I actually looked her over. Her skin had a dark-brown Native American look, probably Cherokee, with kaleidoscope eyes that changed color beautifully, and her hair was lush, long, and chocolate-brown hair, braided with golden ribbons with one braid hanging over her shoulder. She wore perfect makeup that brought out her ever-changing eyes, and red lips. Her D-cup breasts were even more pointed with her tight waitress outfit. Her full, round ass was well seen with the tight black waitress skirt she was wearing. If I had been eating, I would have choked.

"If you are ready to order, let me know," she said, noticing me checking her out and winking at me and walking away, shaking her ass in my direction. My jeans were as tight as fuck right there.

When she came back, she was holding my drink on the platter, and bent over to put it on the table, giving me a clear beautiful view of her cleavage. I stared down her shirt and almost came in my pants right there. If she wasn't a daughter of Aphrodite, then she was the best fucking looking mortal right there. She giggled at my dropped-jaw face and asked if I was ready to order.

"Yes, I'd like your spaghetti special with garlic bread on the side."

"Coming right up!" she smiled and walked to get my food.

When she came back, she set the plate in front of me and I dug right in. I didn't even notice the fact that she crawled under the long tablecloth until she started rubbing my erection through my pants.

"You're a big boy aren't you? I'm going to enjoy playing with you," she whispered to me. She ran her hand up and down my crotch, slowly unzipping my zipper. She managed to get me to moan, quietly of course, and continued her menstruations. She wiggled my boxers and pants down and stroked my boner. She licked the tip and stroked my shaft. I struggled to eat quietly with Piper licking my shaft. She ran her fingers over the head and gently blew. I shuddered in pleasure and finished up my garlic bread. 'No kissing her,' I thought as I finished my garlic bread. She next pulled out her tits and squeezed my dick between them. She began bouncing her breasts up and down and running her tongue around my tip. After realizing I was close, she let go of her breasts, stopped and put the tip in her mouth and started to suck. I was ready to blow my load all over her right then and there. I clenched the sides of the table in an effort to stay quiet and contain my composure. She stopped and I sighed in relief, but just as soon as I did that Piper went down again, this time she started deep throating my dick. Faint sounds of slurping and choking were heard, but most of the people had already left. Piper moved faster and faster, massaging my balls in rhythm with her bobbing. She continued to go up and down for several minutes, much to my amazement, when I finally groaned at her a warning. She understood and shoved my cock deep down her throat. As deep as she could go, I shot several loads of cum down her throat. She couldn't contain it all so some dribbled down her lips and onto her breasts.

After finishing, I realized I had finished eating and the restaurant had closed down, the other waitress giving me a wink as she closed up. I ate a square of ambrosia to freshen my breath as Piper emerged from beneath the table.

"How was your service? Satisfactory at least I believe," Piper said, "Besides, I bet you've never had something like that before…"

"That was amazing! I've never ever had something that amazing!" I replied amazed.

She cleared the table and came back, cleaned up. I grabbed her and laid her across the table. She giggled at my actions and started to make out with me. We made out for several minutes, undressing each other in the process. She then laid on the table and spread her legs. I knelt down between her legs and began to lick her pussy. I rubbed her clit with one hand while I licked her fully, out and in, deep and narrow, and especially in her g-spot. She moaned loudly and I began to finger her.

"YES, YES! FUCK MY PUSSY! HIT THAT G-SPOT! PLEAASE PERCY! FUCK ME HARDER! RUB MY CLIT! OOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Piper screamed. I fingered her with 4 fingers and played with her clit. She screamed louder and I fastened my pace. She couldn't take it and screamed louder, cumming in my hands. I licked up her juices and began to kiss her again. She moaned and began to push me away.

"No Percy, not now. Just fuck me!" she protested. I complied and grabbed my dick and put it in line. I quickly thrusted in and was surprised at how tight she was. She nodded her head as a sign to continue. I thrusted in and out, kissing her neck, lips, breasts, nipples, and ear. I thrusted in and out of her tight pussy, hitting her g-spot every time. She moaned loudly with every thrust. She clawed my back, trying to control her consciousness.

"FUCK YES! FUCK ME PERCY! PLEASE FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER! UH, UH, I'M CUMMING! KEEP GOING!" Piper moaned. Her cum sprayed all over me, but I didn't stop, I was so close.

"I'M CUMMING!" I yelled. I pulled out and stuck my cock into her mouth, she struggled to suck it, but she sucked it just as I was shooting my loads down her throat. She swallowed all of that load and smiled at the ceiling. I didn't give her much time to rest as a flipped her over on the table and slammed my dick into her ass. She moaned, not expecting the large intruder, and thrusted back in time with my thrusts. We continued like this for about an hour, in and out, tighter and tighter, with a large ass to play with. I slapped her ass, emitting more moans and giving her a pleasing sting. She couldn't keep quiet as she moaned the whole time, barely getting a breath in. We fucked for several more minutes, getting more and more sweaty before I grabbed her hair. Her head arched back and her breasts bounced under her. She screamed out, cumming yet again, for the last time that night, and I met her orgasm. We slowed our thrusts down as we were exhausted.

We got off the table and laid down in the booth, heads next to each other. She gave me her number and I knew that wouldn't be the last time we did that.

A/N: Next will be Reina! Polls are open. I'll get to more of a story in a few chapters. Happy Holidays!


	7. Reyna

Chapter 7

Reyna

A/N: Finally, the long awaited chapter. Sorry for the REALLY long wait…

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, but I wish I did.

Summary: The Island

Percy and Annabeth stopped their paddle boat at the dock of the large yet remote island. They looked at each other confused, but their confusion was relieved as 3 girls stepped forward to take them inside.

"Come with me," the eldest looking one said. Percy followed silently, waiting for danger to appear.

"Here is where we will make sure you are relaxed and ready to leave for your journey, stay as long as you'd like! We will have your personal attendant arrive shortly," said the eldest, leading Percy into a comfortable bedroom.

"Wait! Where is my partner Annabeth?" asked Percy, worried for her.

"She will also be taken care of, but separate from you. We like to make sure people have a peaceful time," she replied. Percy thought about it for a moment and relaxed a bit. Not long later, a beautiful girl walked in wearing a shirt to tight for her torso and yoga pants that accentuated her ass. Percy tried not to drool as she walked over.

"Hello, my name is Reyna and I will be your personal attendant during your stay here at the Relaxation Island Resort," the girl said.

"Um… Uh… I-I'm Percy," Percy stuttered out. Reyna giggled at Percy's obvious nervousness and bounced in her steps toward him causing Percy to stare more at her jiggling breasts. She walked toward him, swaying her hips and bending over to pick up a couple misplaced cloths and towels. Percy stared without shame at Reyna's brunette, ponytailed hair, sexy cleavage, and round supple ass. Her big ass stretched the thin fabric of her pants, causing the fabric to stretch and let Percy see into her pants. He could easily make out the small, tiny panties she was wearing. Her tight shirt made Percy see the clear outline of her bra. A small part of her pink bra stuck out on both sides of her cleavage. When she finally made it to Percy, she pushed Percy onto the 4-poster bed. She straddled his crotch, climbing over his legs. She swayed her hips and ran her ass over his tightened jeans.

"You liking the treatments?" Reyna asked with concern. Percy nodded. Reyna again giggled and pushed his face into her heaving chest. After escaping the clutches of her breasts, he started making out with her. She moaned at his touch as he started running his hands all over her body. She opened her mouth allowing Percy's tongue to enter her mouth. His tongue explored hers and she loved the feeling of his rough tongue feeling her mouth. As they broke for air, she pulled off her tight shirt, and released her lacey pink bra. Percy noticed the change and reached around her to unlock the gates to her puppies. He got the bra off in record time, and fondled her glorious DD tits. He bent over to lick her nipples, rubbing and pinching the unlicked one and switching when needed. During Percy's worshiping her breasts, Reyna ran her hands through his beautiful black hair and moaned. Percy smirked as he broke his kissing to take off his shirt. He rolled over and put her on the bed and removed his jeans and boxers. She smiled at his large cock. She also removed her yoga pants and panties. Percy took a moment to admire the precious pussy before him before diving in tongue first.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed, surprised at the sudden pleasure coursing through her. Percy hungrily lapped at the soaked cunt in front of him. She loved the feeling of his amazing tongue reaching places she had never thought to explore. He began to rub her clit, causing Reyna to start to moan louder and louder until _whoosh_! She came all over his face.

"Let me help clean that up," Reyna said sexily. She climbed down from the bed and began to sexily lick Percy's face up. It was the sexiest thing Percy had ever experienced. When she was done, she pulled Percy up and pushed him onto the bed. She took his hard cock in her hand and began to stroke it. Percy laid back and prepared himself for a blow job. Reyna, after seeing Percy relax, took the big dick in between her breasts and began moving her breasts up and down. Percy moaned loudly. She noticed his moan and began to move faster and faster as well and suck the tip poking out of her cleavage. She sucked his head and ran her tongue along the edges and that drove Percy crazy. She continued sucking his cock until her breasts had had enough. She removed her breasts from his cock, causing him to whimper at the sudden coldness. But the cold didn't last long as Reyna took his entire cock down her throat. She held her position for some time, but eventually came up for air and then proceeded to deep throat his dick again. She bobbed her head, going deep and up a little and back down deeper. She continued sucking Percy's magnificent cock until she heard the magic words.

"OH FUCK I'M CUMMING!" Percy yelled, causing Reyna to shove his cock as deep down her throat as she could. His spurts of cum shot down her throat and that was the sexiest feeling Reyna had ever felt. There was nothing better than taking a huge load down her throat.

Percy then got up and pushed Reyna stomach first onto the bed. He admired her ass as he slapped it a few times to give it a nice red color. He then lined up his dick against her pussy. He slammed into her and waited for her to get comfortable. Reyna nodded, and Percy started pounding her pussy.

"OH YES PERCY! YES! YES! YES! POUND ME!" screamed Reyna, pleasure coursing through her entire body. He continued to pound her, going in and out, in and out, in and out. The continuous rhythm of slapping and the moaning and screaming was music to Percy's ears. He loved her juicy ass's ripples as he pounded her. Percy leaned over Reyna's sexy body and started pinching her breasts. Reyna buckled as she came for the second time. She slowed down her movements, but Percy continued. Percy was reaching his orgasm and started speeding up. He pounded her faster and faster. Percy came, releasing his spunk deep inside her.

"Ready for round 2?" Percy asked, climbing onto the bed.

"No, not right away, let's just cuddle and watch a movie," Reyna replied, tired as hell. Percy shrugged, and they snuggled up together.

"Percy, will you take me with you when you leave?" asked Reyna

"…I guess we could take you, but you don't want to go where we are going. It's very dangerous," replied Percy.

"Well could I go with you and you could just drop me off at the next port in the mortal world you see," Reyna considered. "And we could… I dunno… Make the trip last…" she winked.

"Well then… I would love to take you, and remind me to Iris message you and we can meet up," Percy said.

"Well then, I am going with you. When do we leave?"

"I'll leave tomorrow,"

"I'll be ready"

THE NEXT MORNING

"Annabeth, good morning! How was your night?" Percy sleepily asked.

"Well, it was no night of you, but it was an _interesting_ night with some girls," Annabeth hinted. They both smiled and climbed aboard their newly received ship. Percy thought about the all the good times he is going to have with their _stowaway_.

A/N: Please review, and REALLY sorry about the long wait… Who's next?


	8. Annabeth and Hylla (Special)

Chapter 8

A/N: This is a special 'I'm coming back' chapter. I won't usually do this, but since it was my fault that I stopped… You get the point. Hello everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the characters, but I sincerely wish I did.

Summary: The other side of the Island

Percy and Annabeth stopped their paddle boat at the dock of the large yet remote island. They looked at each other confused, but their confusion was relieved as 3 girls stepped forward to take them inside.

"Come with me," the eldest looking one said. Annabeth was shown a comfortable room with a four poster bed and a connected bathroom. She looked around as the girl left her alone to explore the room. Annabeth found a mini fridge in the corner also served as a bedside table. She peeked inside, finding many mini-bottles of various liquors. She looked around the room more, finding every little architectural detail of the beautiful room. She eventually went over to the bed, feeling the silk smooth sheets. She relaxed on the bed until a sudden creak of an open door shot her awake.

"How is everything?" asked one of the girls that greeted her in the front. "My name is Hylla, and I was tasked with checking in on you." She wore a tan-white loose tank top, some white jean shorts, with her bra and panties poking through her clothing.

"I'm fine thank you," Annabeth replied.

"Is there anything you need?"

"I guess a person to talk to would be nice," Annabeth sighed.

"Sure, ok. What about?" Hylla asked concerned. Hylla moved to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Not much, I just feel like I can't satisfy Percy enough," Annabeth answered, worried.

"Percy is your friend that came with you right?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, what makes you think that?" asked Hylla, pulling out some various liquors from the mini-fridge.

"Just that… Thanks… Whenever we have sex, I feel like he's still ready to go," Annabeth took a long gulp from the bottle.

"Are you sure it's not just the fact that you care about him and want to make sure you do your best for him?" Hylla thoughtfully replied. She grabbed some more bottles.

"Maybe," Annabeth drank some more bottles.

"Is it possible that maybe you don't feel confident in bed? Are you new to sex?"

"Well, I had only had sex a few times before I met Percy, I t-think it was love at first s-sight," Annabeth answered slurred.

"So you are new to sex and don't feel like you are good enough to satisfy Percy?"

"Yeah, basically," Annabeth said, slightly swaying.

"So all you need to do is practice," Hylla said as a matter-a-fact.

"Y-yeah, *hink* w-would you p-practice with m-me?" Annabeth smiled, and leaned forward.

"OMG! You are drunk! I'm not going to do this!" Hylla cried out.

"Please! I'm not drunk, this is a conscious choice!" Annabeth argued.

"Well... I wouldn't mind a good night," Hylla smirked and leaned in.

"Let's make this a night to remember," Annabeth smiled. She leaned in and kissed Hylla.

Hylla kissed back, smelling the liquor on her breath. They kissed for several seconds, eventually breaking apart and giggling like girls.

"That was GOOD!" approved Hylla.

"I'm enjoyed it too," Annabeth blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed, this is a natural thing for girls," Hylla soothed her.

Hylla leaned in and kissed Annabeth, grabbing her head and holding her in. Annabeth moaned when Hylla opened her mouth and let loose her wondrous tongue. Annabeth opened her mouth and let the ravaging tongue enter her mouth. Their tongues glided over each other's and their lips mashed together. Moaning, they continued their kissing fest until Hylla broke it off.

"Well, *gasp* you certainly *gasp* know how to kiss!" Hylla gasped.

"I've had lots of practice, it was a long trip here," Annabeth smiled, remembering the long kissing sessions on the deck of the ship.

"Well, let's move on shall we?" Hylla said.

Hylla sexily removed her tan-white tank loose tank top. She revealed her specially modified tan bra. It had the initials H.R.-A. and Annabeth figured it was her initials. Hylla stood up off the bed and removed her white jean shorts. She revealed her tan panties with a swirling pattern. She climbed back onto the bed and looked at Annabeth. Annabeth was staring at her. Annabeth snapped out of her day dream and jumped off the bed. She removed her standard orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, revealing her standard lacy silver bra. She removed her standard jeans as well, this time revealing her lacy silver bra. She jumped back on the bed. She laid next to Hylla and cuddled up with her. Hylla smiled and wrapped her arms around Annabeth comfortingly. Annabeth began lightly tracing her finger over the patterns and outlines of Hylla's bra and panties. Hylla lightly gasped and moaned at Annabeth's soft finger that occasionally slipped and brushed against Hylla's warm body. They laid together, running their fingers all over each other until Hylla made a move.

Hylla climbed on top of Annabeth and leaned down and started making out with her. They vigorously made out until Hylla broke it off and began to remove her bra. Annabeth noticed and took hers off as well. For a moment, they stared at each other, taking in the glory of each other. Annabeth gently reached up and fondled Hylla's D cup breasts. Her hands were cold, and Hylla slightly shuddered at the touch. Annabeth gently cupped and played with her breasts. Hylla leaned back and let Annabeth work her hands all over her breasts. After tiring of just fondling her breasts, Annabeth started playing with her nipples. She lightly rolled over the nipples, occasionally pinching them, each movement caused a moan from Hylla. After a while, Hylla straightened and began to play with Annabeth's C cup breasts. For what seemed like days they played with each other, getting to know and feel the other's chest. Moans escaped lips, and lips touched breasts. Eventually, they pulled off their panties and Hylla lowered herself to Annabeth's pussy. She lightly ran her fingers over the dripping pussy, occasionally blowing cold air on it, earning a moan from Annabeth. Annabeth moaned as Hylla began to lick her pussy. Up and down, up and down, the momentary lingering up or down, causing pleasure to run through Annabeth. Hylla began to rub Annabeth's clit with her thumb and Annabeth grabbed Hylla's hair and forced her lower and deeper into her snatch. Hylla complied and began to speed up, thrusting her tongue as deep as possible, barely reaching her g-spot. Annabeth's moans filled the room while Hylla worked her magic faster and faster.

"I'M CUMMING! OH YES!" Annabeth screamed. Annabeth gushed her juices all over Hylla and Hylla gladly lapped up the sweet tasting cum.

"That was amazing," gasped Annabeth.

"Now it's your turn to try," Hylla smirked. Annabeth grinned sheepishly as Hylla flipped them over.

"Just do what comes naturally," Hylla reassured her.

Annabeth nodded and dived down into Hylla's also sweet pussy. Annabeth wasted no time in rubbing Hylla's clit and licking her pussy.

"Eager aren't we, don't worry you're doing great!" Hylla encouraged her.

Annabeth smiled and began to use her extra hand to reach up and play with Hylla's breasts. Hylla moaned and started to thrust her pussy into Annabeth's face. Annabeth kept licking, earing moans every time she reached her g-spot. Annabeth began to target Hylla's g-spot, causing Hylla to start screaming. Annabeth heard the screaming and sped up to as fast as she could lick and rub.

"OH YES! THAT'S IT! OH ANNABETH, I'M CUMMING!" Hylla screamed. Hylla orgasmed all over Annabeth's face, startling Annabeth. Annabeth sat up bewildered at the amount of sweet womanly cum on her face.

"Sorry, I should have given you more time. Let me help with that mess," Hylla apologized. Hylla leaned over to Annabeth and began licking Annabeth's face, clearing off all the cum.

"My, I taste good if I do say so myself," Hylla smiled, "That was probably one of the best sex session I've ever had, I came faster than ever before! Give me a call if you want to do that again." Hylla wrote her number on a post-it note and handed it to Annabeth.

"I'll be sure to!" Annabeth giggled.

"Say, I could go another round. Should I grab the toys?" Hylla asked. Annabeth's eyes widened with surprise.

END.

A/N: Part 2? Let me now in a review or PM!


End file.
